Roles
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Nami and her relationships in drabble form.


Roles

AN: I own nothing in this story. Based off of a prompt that can be found on my profile. Please R&R.

**NamixLuffy**

Most of the time she questions why the only one for her had to be a man who spent most of the time being an idiot. But when he looked at her and smiled that grin of his she realized that it didn't matter that he wasn't smart.

He cared for her and that would be enough to get her through the worst weather.

Even if she felt more like his mother than his lover most of the time.

**NamixVivi**

When she was with Vivi, tucked underneath the finest Alabastan silk as the moonlight danced upon their naked bodies, she felt like the luckiest person in the world.

In fact she felt less confident and more amazed that someone like Vivi could love a common thief like herself.

But she is drawn away from her thoughts as Vivi mumbles in her sleep, Nami smiling as she embraces her tightly, planting a light kiss on her cheek before falling asleep.

**NamixSanji**

When Sanji croons over her, whether in bed or in front of the rest of the crew, she feels like a queen.

So she tries to make him feel like her king with kinder words and sweet nothings.

Then he'll go and ruin it all by doing something perverted, causing her to punch him.

And as he swears to never do something like that again, she helps him off the floor and hugs him, knowing that there are some things people can never change about themselves.

**NamixKaya**

Kaya's kisses are much more fierce than one would expect from the delicate-looking young woman. And like the finest jewels and gold, Nami can't get enough of them.

It's an uncommonly cool afternoon in Cocoyashi village and Kaya is currently snuggled up to Nami in a hammock. The navigator is sifting her nimble fingers through a few of Kaya's golden locks and watches as she wakes up.

"Mmmm...I'm sorry for drifting off like that," Kaya said, sleep coating her voice.

"It's alright," Nami replied, kissing her on the lips.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Kaya asked once their kiss was finished.

"We need to get out of this hammock first."

Kaya nodded and the two women soon untangled themselves, bare feet touching the cool earth beneath them.

Nami took Kaya's hand in hers and they started to walk under one of the many tangerine groves she and Nojiko had planted over the years.

"These past few years with you have been amazing Kaya. I never thought I'd feel for someone what I feel for you. I would do anything to have you stay with me for the rest of my life. So Kaya," here Nami got down on one knee, swiftly presenting a tiny felt box, opening it to reveal a splendid diamond ring, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

Nami was soon hugged tighter than she ever had been before.

By the time Kaya shared the news with Nojiko and Nami watched Genzo's face turn very interesting shades of purple and blue night had fallen, the two women now in Nami's bed.

Kaya was being held by Nami and glancing at her ring in silence.

"You know I'm not wealthy anymore," Kaya said after a few more silent moments. Indeed soon after acquiring her vast fortune she decided to give most of it to orphanages and hospitals, willing her fabulous mansion to her butler Merry, and keeping only the tiniest amount of berri to survive on.

"It doesn't matter," Nami replied, hugging Kaya a bit more. "Besides I've stolen enough berri and jewels to let us live like queens for the rest of our lives," the thief said with a smirk.

"You're terrible," Kaya scolded gently, nuzzling into her side.

Nami basked in the feeling of Kaya's naked body next to hers.

"You know," Nami stated after several minutes of cuddling, "Have I ever told you that I feel less like a woman when I'm with you?"

Kaya gave a giggle at that and turned her head to look into her fiancee's eyes.

"Really?"

She nodded. Nami felt a hand slide along her thigh then and another trace little patterns along her right breast.

"Allow me to show you how much of a woman you really are then, okay darling?"

And all Nami could do was relax as her doctor started her ministrations.

**NamixIva**

The oddest thing about her relationship with Ivankonov, Nami thought, was the changing nature of her partner. At times he was the masculine force in the relationship, at others the feminine.

It made Nami very confused on how to respond to all these sudden changes.

But no matter what form Iva took, he/she proclaimed nothing but love for her.

Nami had to remind herself of this love as Iva currently smirked at her in his female form. Nami returned the smile, although it was a bit strained. She stared down at her now male form and bulging muscles, looking back to Iva.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful," Iva replied before kissing her.


End file.
